Kaiba voice of an angel or a demon?
by Chained and Tortured
Summary: Kaiba's been going to dance lessons for a while now. And the Yugioh gang don't know! Untill Anzu catches him in a yellow dress! Will Anzu tell? Or will Kaiba bribe her to keep quiet? KaibaXAnzu..Eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Cat: REPOSTED!

Disclaimer: Chained and Torchered does not own Yu-gi-oh.

"Ok Yugi listen I'll duel with your pharaoh tomorrow." said Seto Kaiba ready to leave his office.

"But Kaiba!" whined Yugi. "Yami wants to duel!"

"I have something important to do! Now get out of my office!" said Kaiba.

"Ok I guess." said Yugi unsure.

"Just do it you knome!" shouted Kaiba.

Yugi walked out. "Man what was that about? He's always begging Yami to duel him and now for the first time in history Yami's begging him. I guess he wants to give Yami a taste of his own medicine."

"Thank goodness Yugi's gone! Now I can go to practice." he walked out once he was sure Yugi was out of the building.

He started sneaking around town untill he got to his destination.

"Madam Ma'am's school for desperate singers."

(A/N: Ok I'm brain dead and I suck at making up names so sue me!)

"Ahhh Mister Kaiba! How very nice to see you again I see your are here for your personal lessons."

Kaiba nodded.

"Now get in your outfit." she handed him a yellow dress.

Kaiba looked at it. "I see you changed it from pink."

"Yes it was, how you say, not working working for me. Besides I think yellow brings out your eyes."

"You don't say?" asked Kaiba.

"Oh and mister Kaiba you have a new partener since Rei left."

"Good that girl was annoying."

Madame Ma'am smiled. "She's from the acadamy of above singers."

"Really? Finally someone who doesn't screech. I'll go change."

Madam Ma'am nodded.

Once Kaiba was done he came out and the yellow dress looked superb on him.

"It brings out your fiqure. It looks simply marvelous!" said madam Ma'am.

Kaiba smirked. "But ofcourse."

"I'll call her shall I?"

"Yes go ahead."

"Anzu Mazaki! Get over here please!" she clapped her hands.

'Oh god no!' thought Kaiba.

"Yes Ma'dam?" asked Anzu already in her yellow outfit. Her eyes widened. "Kaiba!"

'Busted.' thought Kaiba.

Cat: Oookay.

Bakura: My Ra! This never get's old!

Cat: Ignore him.

Anna: I'm seeing a three-thousand year-old tomb robber in front of me laughing his butt of. How can I ignore him?

Cat: (Shrug) Just try.

Anna: Ok. REVIEW OR KAIBA WILL DIE IN A YELLOW DRESS!

Kaiba: (O.O) (Slowly backing away from a laughing Anna)


	2. Caught!

Cat: Happy B-day dear M.L happy b-day to you! Yes! Tis true! I have gotten of my lazy butt and am UPDATING EVERY STORY AND ADDING A NEW DETECTIVE ONE! All for Hime-chan (M.L)

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

-

"K-K-K-K-Kaiba?"

"Mazaki?"

They stared at each other.

Madam Ma'am blinked. "Ah! So you know each other?"

Anzu's eyes stayed wide. "I'm not entirely sure..."

"Hear are the steps." Madam Ma'am said ignoring Anzu. She handed a dazed Kaiba a book 'Dancing for dummies' "Now remember Mr.Kaiba, page.24" and she left.

The second she left:

"OMFG! KAIBA!" Anzu clutched her stomach and howled with laughter. "Wait, just wait til I tell Jou and Yami!"

Kaiba stood there, horrified.

**Mental image:**

**Kaiba walked out of the school after recieving top marks on another exam.**

**"Hey Kai_bia_!"**

**Kaiba turned around to see Yami standing in front of him with the mut at his side and a glint of amusement in his eyes.**

**"Yami."**

**"Kaibia."**

**"Don't call me that!" The whole school gathered around to see what was going on. Why the normally cool and collective Seto Kaiba had lost his, well, cool.**

**Jou pulled out a picture of Kaiba in a yellow dress.**

**Silence.**

**Laughter arose.**

**"OMG!"said the leader of his fan club. "Is that? IT IS!"**

**"Shut up!" He yelled at the laughing people. "Shut up!"**

**But they didn't. They just laughed and laughed and... laughed.**

**End Image.**

"NO!" Kaiba was at Anzu's feet in a second. "Mazaki, you can't. They'll never let me live this down. Please Mazaki... d-don't you love me anymore?"

Anzu's eyes widened in horror.

Kaiba sweatdropped and coughed. He got up the floor and straightened up. "Sorry, I went Mokuba on you." He looked up at her and Anzu noticed how his blue eyes got round and how he bit his lower lip. "It was my dream Mazaki... To play Barbie in 'Barbie and the nutcracker' don't ruin my _dream _Mazaki. Please don't."

Anzu stared.

She opened her mouth.

"Barbie?"

----

Plz Review!

--

TBC


	3. I'M TAKEN!

Cat: Hah, been a while since I updated this. (Whistles innocently)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 3, OMG, GET YOUR HAND OFF OF ME! I'M TAKEN!

'Why won't Mazaki stop starng at me?' he thought to himself.

"Errr, Kaiba..."

"Yes?"

"Yellow isn't really your color." she said carefully.

Kaiba went a bit pink. "Look Mazaki," he took a deep breath. "Swear you'll keep quiet about this?"

"One condition."

"What?" he gritted his teeth,

Anzu smirked. "You have to do everything I say." _I wonder if he knows that the next dance recital is at our high school, oh well. _

"Everything?" asked Kaiba.

"_Everything." _Anzu's smirk widened.

"Okay, you've got your self a deal." He extended his hand.

"I'm not shaking that." Anzu wrinkled her nose. "I don't know where it's been. For all I know, it could have a double life too."

Kaiba glared.

"I'm kidding." Anzu grinned bashfully and took his hand. "Now, go change- Kaiba you can let go."

Kaiba's face lost color. "No."

"What?" Anzu stared.

"I mean, I can't Mazaki."

"I know my hand is soft, but Kaiba, I have a boyfriend! Now, if you'd have asked three days ago-"

"No! It's stuck!" Kaiba gritted his teeth together and pulled his hand backwards as hard he could. Bad idea.

Anzu screamed and fell forward, landing on Kaiba.

Kaiba pushed her off, and then landed on top of her.

"Ugh... This is so wrong."

"You're telling," murmured Kaiba. "I'm dating that Miho girl."

Anzu blinked. "Why?" she looked up at him. "I didn't think she was particularly your type."

"She isn't. But she's Cheerleader Captain."

"I'm Cheerleader Captain."

".."

"..But that isn't the reason is it?" Anzu narrowed her eyes.

Kaiba gulped. "OK! YOU'VE BROKEN ME DOWN!"

Anzu sweatdropped.

"Rumors were going around, rumors that I was..." he hiccuped.

Anzu put her other hand on his unstcuk one. "Go on."

"THAT I WAS GAY!" he shouted.

"Oh, oh, oh, It's OK Seto-kun!" Anzu pulled him on to her lap.

Kaiba buried his head in her shoulder and sniffed.

"You're not gay, I know you aren't."

"How'd you know that?" asked Kaiba, looking up at her.

"Because I can feel your thing getting biiger."

--

Cat: Hahaha. Well I had to higher the rating, I mean, he does everything she says. Anzu's 16, she can't be that inncent can she? xD

Well review!!


End file.
